She Talks To Angels - On Pregnancy Hiatus
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Since the dawn of time, she once walked with the angels but was exiled for her role in the war in the heavens. Trying to atone for her past, she is born again in the form of Lily Winchester, the middle sister of Dean and Sam. Covers season 1 - 3 and some early years. prequel to Lion of God.
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ So I finally decided to do a prequel to Lion of God. This will cover seasons 1 - 3 as well as some of the early Winchester years. If you haven't read Lion of God, this is probably good to read first, or if you have, I'd like to say enjoy the read! **

**I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Erik Kripke (lucky bastard) ++++++**

**Lawrence, Kansas, 22 Years Ago**

Perfect.

That was the only way to describe his little family.

They were everything he'd always wanted and more.

It had been a long time coming but everything in John Winchester's life was perfect. His wife of ten years, Mary Winchester had given him three of the most beautiful children and a home that he only ever dreamt about growing up.

John's first born, Dean, was born on January 24th 1979 followed by a girl, Lily, born on April 13th 1981 and lastly, a second son, Sam, born on May 2nd 1983. There had been a number of complications early on during Mary's pregnancy with Lily, so many that they feared that she would have lost the baby. Dean and Lily were two of a kind, always joking around and going places they weren't supposed to go, although she was the silent type, only recently deciding to speak, Lily was cheeky and looked up to Dean.

He looked over at Lily, sitting on the floor flicking through some books. John had no doubt that Lily had no idea what those books were saying but she preferred them over the children's books Dean read. John sighed when he looked at the time, it was time to put the kids to bed.

"Time for bed, Lily," John smiled, getting off the couch to pick up his little angelic daughter. She was the spitting image of Mary, apart from the fact that she had the strangest blue eyes that seemed to follow you around the room, there was no doubt in the future, Lily would be a heartbreaker.

"Up, daddy, up!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air without even sitting up.

John grinned as he picked her up, kissing her head, he carried her upstairs to the nursery so that she could say goodnight to Sam. Just like she did every night.

"Want mama!" Lily declared with all the authority of a two year old. She'd been very clingy with Mary today, barely letting her out of her site, following her all around the house and making her mother take her grocery shopping or to the neighbour's house.

"It looks like you're the flavour of the day," John chuckled, handing his daughter over to her mother.

"Daddy!" Dean shouted, running over to John as soon as Lily left his arms. He giggled when his father picked him up.

"So what do you think?" John asked him. "You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, still laughing. "No, daddy!"

"Say goodnight, Lily," Mary whispered to her daughter, leaning her over the side of the cot.

"Night, Sammy," Lily repeated, kissing her brother on the head. "Love you mama." She threw her little arms around Mary's neck and buried her head in the nook between Mary's shoulder and neck.

"Love you, darling girl," Mary whispered. "Time for bed." She declared, ushering everyone out of the nursery. "And you, my little angel, maybe we'll go see the doctor tomorrow…or a psychologist…this isn't normal behaviour."

John shook his head. "She'll be fine, Mary. She's a Winchester. Winchester's always look out for each other, she's just worried about Sam.

Mary put Lily into her toddler bed and pushed her hair out of the little, angelic face. "Love you, Lily." She kissed her daughter and pulled the covers up before shutting the door behind her. "What would Lily have to be worried about Sam for?" she asked her husband when he closed Dean's bedroom door. "I'm worried. I love our daughter but I wouldn't call what she's doing normal. Reading books far advanced for her age, she barely sleeps, she didn't speak till Sam was born-" Mary stopped herself and sighed. "Maybe I'm looking into it too much."

John chuckled. "Go to bed, I'm gonna finish watching the game." He leant over and kissed his wife. When he settled downstairs with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other, it didn't take too long for John Winchester to fall asleep.

The score was 8 – 14.

The next time he woke up was when he heard a god almighty scream coming from upstairs. "Mary!" he shouted, running upstairs. He burst through the nursery door. "Mary!" The room was quiet and empty…apart from Sam who was awake in his crib. John sighed and smiled. "Hey, Sammy? You okay?"

John reach down to his son but stopped, he noticed a dark red spot beside Sam's head. Curiously, he reached down to touch it…it felt just like blood. Two more smaller droplets fell on his hand. He frowned and glanced up at the roof, his entire body going into shock when he saw her.

She was pinned to the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown was stained red with blood…Mary was staring at him.

"No! Mary!"

Moments later, her body burst into flames. In no time the fire spread across the ceiling.

A shrill cry broke through the shock, reminding John that his son was in the room. He grabbed Sam and rushed out of the room to run into Dean and Lily. Dean was holding Lily's hand, the two of them had come to investigate.

John shoved Sam into Dean's hands. "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

"Mummy!" Lily screamed as she tried to follow her father back into the room. Dean tugged on her hand and dragged both Lily and Sam outside.

The kids looked up at the house, unsure of what to do or where their father was. "Dean…daddy…" Lily whispered.

Seconds later, John ran out of the house, scooping the kids up in his arms as the nursery window exploded and the neighbours called 911.

It didn't take too long for a whole host of emergency services to arrive at the scene…and something else…something that seemed to frighten Lily more so than the two-year-old was. She fidgeted in Dean's lap and stared right ahead at a man standing in the crowd. She was frightened for her family, her mother and frightened because she couldn't defend herself…not in the form…not against it.

Not against a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I've always wanted to see a flashback where Sam and John fight and he leaves. So I though I'd make one up. Please, enjoy! **

**I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Kripke - lucky bastard ++++++**

**April 11****th**** 2002**

As nights go, tonight was one of the worst nights in her books.

Having gone out to grab a couple of beers and some burgers for her and Dean, twenty-year-old Lily Winchester came back to their shitty little apartment to see the fight of the century going on between Sam and their dad.

Ever since Mary died, Sam and John's relationship had changed from loyal son to questioning every decision that John made for the family. Dean was the loyal son, always obeying everything and Lily was just Lily.

At first, John didn't want her to get involved in hunting, she reminded him too much of Mary. He tried to send her to live with one of Mary's relatives but she refused to leave and always managed to find her way back no matter where they were. So, here she was, a hunter just like her dad, just like her brother, and just like Sam would be…only Lily knew that Sam didn't want to be a hunter…he want a normal life which is what, she assumed the argument was about.

"Most fathers would be proud that their kids get a full ride!" Sam shouted across the apartment as Lily closed the door behind her.

"You went and did this behind my back!" John yelled back at him. "You're not ready to leave, Sam."

Uneasily, Lily moved around the two and made her way to the kitchen where Dean was taking cover. "What did I miss?" she whispered.

Dean grabbed a beer off her. "Sam got a scholarship to Stanford."

She grinned and leant back against the kitchen counter. "Go, Sammy."

Dean shot her a glare. "What do you mean, go, Sammy?"

Lily shrugged. "Come on, Dean. All Sam's wanted to be was normal. Apple pie, normal. He wanted to play soccer instead of learning how to hunt a ghost. That's what I mean by go Sammy."

Sure Lily looked up to her big brother, but she wanted to protect Sam more, she always would. It was because of Sam that she was here in a human body after all.

The Tapestry of Fate had only read that John and Mary Winchester would have two sons, Sam and Dean Winchester. They were descendants from the bloodline of Cain and Able with great and grand futures ahead of them as hunters. They would save hundreds of people and even save the world along the way. One year after Dean was born, Mary Winchester found herself pregnant again, with a girl instead of the fated boy. Destiny ruled that Mary would lose this child before it was even born; she however found herself an opportunity.

She had been on the run from her brothers and sisters for hundreds of thousands of years. Cast out of Heaven for allying herself with her brother Lucifer, she had been on the run away from those who wished to kill her. Her brother refused to allow her to follow him and so she was left alone to her own devices and slowly became something that wasn't angelic but not demonic.

When word reached her that Mary was pregnant with a girl child she saw an opportunity to be reborn again. She took the child's body early in her development, there was no soul attached it was still just an empty vessel. She didn't need permission from someone who didn't exist yet.

And so she became Lily Winchester, the bratty middle sister with their mother's blonde hair and the strangest blue eyes that came from neither mother nor father. The blue eyes were the only sign she showed of the connection to the Grace of Heaven.

After Mary died, it was just the four of them. John Winchester raised his children as warriors but they were always together because a Winchester always looks after their own.

Lily sighed. "Man, they're really going at it, aren't they?"

Dean nodded. "That's why I retreated to the kitchen."

"Tactical retreat," she sadly smiled. "Someone needs to go in there because I tell you, Dean, I am not cleaning up their bodies when they kill each other."

He shook his head. "No way. I ain't stepping one foot inside that room."

Lily stuck her head around the corner, Sam and John were really going at it. She ran her hands through her hair, one of the features that John constantly said reminded him of Mary. "I'm going in, Dean."

"You're head, Lily," Dean shrugged.

Lily went to step out into the lounge room but stopped as she watched Sam head for the door, a backpack in his hands. "Dean…" she frowned.

"Don't you walk out that door!" John yelled at Sam. "Don't you walk out that door cause if you do, you don't come back!"

"Fine," was all Sam said in a cold voice when he wrenched open the door and stormed out.

"Sam!" she shouted, pushing past her dad to follow Sam downstairs. Lily caught him just as he started walking up the street. "Sam! Wait!"

Sam spun around. "If you're going to try and talk me out of leaving-"

Lily threw her arms around her baby brother. "Good luck, Sam."  
Sam stepped back. "Excuse me…what?"

"Good luck, Sam," Lily repeated. "What will you study?"

"Law," he muttered. "I want to be a lawyer…Lily…why don't you come with me? You're not any more suited for this life than I am. We're not warriors …the way we've been raised is shit."

Lily shook her head. "Someone's gotta look after these two morons," she shrugged.

"That's all you do, Lily," Sam objected. "You spend all your time looking after them and don't live your own life. Mum wouldn't have wanted that for us."

"I know, Sammy," Lily smiled. "I'll call you in a week to see how you're settling. Okay?"

Sam hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"Don't miss me too much," Lily grinned. "Or I might just take you up on your offer to come join you. I wonder if Dean will have movie marathons with me?"

Sam laughed. "Probably not…I'll be waiting for that call."

"Scouts honour," Lily smiled, breaking away from him. She stepped back and watched Sam wave down a taxi. She stuck her hands in her jacket pocket and watched Sam as he left. She didn't realise that in a week, she'd be following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Kripke ++++++**

**Stanford University, 2005**

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Silence.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Just a minute!" yelled a voice inside.

She heard footsteps coming down the apartment hallway followed by someone sliding a lock back. A blonde woman wearing a nurse's costume opened the door whilst she was trying to put her earrings in.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Sam in?" she asked her. "Yo Sammy!" she shouted around her.

Sam stuck his head out from the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth. His eyes lit up when he saw her, "Lily!" he grinned. "Jess that's my sister Lily."

Jess stood aside with a smile. "Sam's told me all about you. In fact, you're the only one of his family he's ever told me about. Hi, I'm Jessica."

Lily laughed. "Did he tell you about that time I dacked him in school?" she laughed.

"He did not," Jess laughed.

Sam glared at her.

"Come on Sammy!" she laughed when she hugged him. "I come for a visit and you're all Captain Grumpy Pants now. I've come for Halloween."

"Our whole childhood was Halloween," Sam complained when Jess was out of earshot.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing we can do about that…mind if I crash for the night?" Inside she laughed, Lily was an angel, she didn't need to sleep but some recent information from some of her contacts had her worried. That's why she was here.

Sam shrugged. "Sure, why not? How you been?"

"Just finishing up a gig," she answered. "Heard from the boys?" Lily asked, referring to John and Dean.

Sam shook his head. "Not since I left. You?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the p. "Last time I heard from Dean was six months ago, he called, saying they needed my help but I didn't go. I got my own thing going now. That and I decided to take you up on your suggestion about doing something with my life instead of the family business."

Sam's face lit up. "What are you studying?"

"Art History," Lily answered. "It's only online but it's still something I suppose. So you guys heading out for drinks?" she asked as Jess came around the corner.

"Sure thing," Jess grinned. "You gonna come?"

"First rounds on me," Lily replied.

"Costume?" Jess asked, insinuating that it was a requirement or something.

"Winchester," Lily grinned, "scariest creature out there. Well to some anyway."

Sam laughed. "I'll grab my coat. You guys wait out front."

"Sure thing, Captain Grumpy," Lily mock saluted, heading outside with Jess. She leant against the wall and smiled at the blonde woman. "You're good for my brother," she smiled. "Haven't seen Sam like that in a long time."

"Sam won't say anything about his childhood," Jess told her. "He talks about you a lot but I don't know anything about his dad or his brother. He doesn't remember his mum but you look a lot like her."

Lily grinned. "I get that a lot. Our childhood was pretty shit, went south after mum died but dad did the best he could given the circumstances. It's just when we get older, we want different things and what Sam wanted, dad didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Sam cut in.

"You, you big dork," Lily grinned. "So, I wanna get my drink on, let's go!"

Sam chuckled. "Come on, ya drunk."

Lily pulled her hood up over her head and followed the two lovebirds to the bar.

* * *

Later on the night, Lily was lying on the couch in the lounge room flicking through her emails looking for potential jobs forwarded to her by her closest friend, a hunter by the name of Bobby Singer. She got all of her jobs from him these days, apart from the ones she managed to rustle up herself.

As she lay there, the angel heard the sound of a window being open from the kitchen. Lily sat her phone down on the coffee table and sat up, grabbing for her knife that was lying under the pillow. Sure she could have used her abilities to dispatch anyone or anything but then she would be left with explaining to Sam how she'd done it. Lily wasn't ready to tell her brother that she was an angel and she was sure that the Winchester's weren't in anyway ready to know that her kind existed as well. There was enough evil in the world, they'd never believe good sometimes existed too.

"Lily?" Sam whispered, catching her attention.

Lily nodded. "Yeah I heard it," she nodded, agreeing.

"Stay here," he ordered as he went into the kitchen. Moments later, her ears were met with the sounds of fighting. Rolling her eyes, Lily rushed into the kitchen wearing a Hello Kitty shirt with a pair of shorts on, when she got there, Sam was lying on top of the intruder who as it turned out, happened to be their big brother-Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded to know, both shocked and happy to see his brother.

"Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean grinned.

"Fridge is there," Lily told him, pointing to the fridge right behind Dean.

"Well, hey Lil's," Dean grinned, pulling her in for a hug. "How you been?"

Lily hugged him back. "So, so. Working, you know. So what are you doing here, Dean? Answer Sam's question."

Dean looked between the two of them and sighed. "We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?" Sam suggested.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked.

The light in the kitchen was suddenly turned on, Jess stood there, her eyes going between the three Winchester siblings with a frown. "Sam?"

"Jess," Sam frowned. "Ah, hey, Dean, his is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Jess paused. "Wait, your brother Dean?"

Sam nodded.

"Oh I love the smurfs," Dean grinned, eyeing Jessica. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

Lily punched him in the arm.

"Just let me put something on," Jess smiled.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean grinned.

Lily punched him again.

"Ouch!" Dean grumbled. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend and my sister here, talk about some private family business. But, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam declared. He went over to Jess and put his arm around her. "No. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Dean shrugged, "um-dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So?" Sam shrugged. "He's working overtime one Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean shook his head. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Kripke ++++++  
**

**Dad's On A Hunting Trip, And He Hasn't Been Home In A Few Days**

"We'll go outside," Lilly suggested, immediately cutting in before anyone could say anything. She grabbed her jacket, giving the boys no choice but to follow her into the stairwell."

"You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam argued. "I have commitments, here, Dean. Lily can go with you!"

"You're not hearing me, Sammy," Dean shot back. "Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sam's got a point, Dean," Lily spoke. "Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long, Lil's," Dean shot back. "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not," Sam declared.

"Suppose I will," Lily shrugged.

Dean nodded his thanks and turned back to Sam. "Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting," Sam grumbled. "For good. You and Lily might be fine with driving yourselves into an early grave but I am done, Dean. No more."

"Come on," Dean motioned, wanting them to follow him. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Sam laughed. "Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

Dean stopped. "What was he supposed to do?"

"A simple don't be afraid of the dark would have sufficed," Lily shrugged.

"Don' be afraid of the dark?" Dean growled. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mum was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it," Dean argued.

"You think mum would have wanted this for us?" Sam snapped.

Mary Winchester was always a sore spot for the whole Winchester family. Lily could remember every little thing about her, every little thing. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she used to sing _Hey, Jude_ to sing them to sleep at night…she could remember the heat from her burning up on the ceiling and the fear that their dad retreated into after learning to truth about the shadows. She would have stayed with her mother's side of the family, but this was her family, she'd chosen to be born into. It was hers to protect.

Lily blinked when she realised that Dean had parked the Impala next to her dark blue 1969 Mercury Cougar. She loved that car, not that she really needed it, being able to travel via Angel Air, but sometimes nothing compared to the feeling of driving cross country with the wind in her hair and music playing full ball. Bobby had given her that car not long after she'd shown up on his doorstep once she'd left Sam happily going to university. The last time she'd seen the old hunter was when he told their dad to get off his property-he even had a shotgun aimed and ready to go.

"So why didn't you go with dad?" Lily asked him with a frown. "He wasn't very big on solo hunts."

"I was working my own gig," Dean replied as he sorted through his arsenal in the trunk, looking for something.

Lily had the same arsenal, she never used it but liked to keep up the pretence of being a normal hunter. She made sure the weapons were cleaned and always working for when she managed to work with a partner. Her partners were mostly Bobby but she still made sure her weapons were maintained.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam laughed.

Dean glared at Sam. "I'm twenty-six, dude. Besides, Lily hunts by herself all the time." He pulled some papers out of a folder and cleared his throat. "All right, here, we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy disappeared." He handed a phot to Sam who then gave it to Lily. "They found his car, but he vanished, completely MIA."

"Maybe he was kidnapped," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "well…here's another one in April. Another one in December '04, '03, '92-ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He picked up a tape recorder, "then I got this voicemail yesterday."

Dean pressed play. What rang out amongst the static was their dad's voice. "_Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what's going on…it may…be very careful, Dean…we're all in danger_." He pressed stop.

Lily paused to think. There was EVP on that."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam spoke.

Go, Sammy.

Dean grinned. "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

"I slowed the message down," Dean told them "I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He pressed play again.

"_I can never go home._"

"That's creepy," Lily frowned.

"You know in two years, I've never bother you, never asked you for a thing," Dean argued.

Sam sighed. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean grinned. "Lily?"

"Sure," she shrugged. With her there, she had a better chance of keeping those two knuckle heads away for a couple days.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"Sam has an interview," Lily told him.

Dean scoffed. "A job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview," Sam shot at him, "and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Leave him alone, Dean," Lily warned him as Sam walked back to the apartment. "I'll go grab my stuff."

"Hey," Dean frowned as he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Sam and I talk all the time, Dean. He wanted out of this life but I didn't want to lose my brother."

"You just took off in the middle of the night!" Dean argued. "Not a damn word in two years. We kept hearing about you doing your own jobs. You should have stayed."

"I was twenty-two," Lily reminded him. "An adult in the eyes of the law. I wanted to leave so I left. Crashed with Sam for a couple months, got a job in a bar. I do my own thing, now, Dean. It's good. I'll follow you," she told him, nodding to her car. "Just let me go change."

Lily headed back towards the apartment with a sigh. Their dad had better be missing and not just passed out in a cabin somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Kripke ++++++**

**Jericho, California**

For an angel, sometimes Lily felt like she was a devious little demon.

She was used to traveling alone or with Bobby or meeting up with another hunter but it had been too long since she had traveled with Sam or Dean so every now and then a little drag race would be in order. They'd only done it once or twice before Sam got the shits and told them to cut it out.

Sure Lily missed Sam like crazy but he was too much like a parent for her taste-and most likely Dean's.

The three of them were just outside of Jericho, California when they decided to split up. Lily was going straight to the hospital to check out the patients or anyone who'd come to the morgue in the last three days whilst the boys were going to check out a crime scene.

Once she was far enough away, Lily pulled over on the side of the road and dialled Bobby for a favour. Checking the morgues and hospitals nearby was all well and good, but the entire state needed to be checked and her dad was very good at hiding himself. It was the marine side of him as well as the hunter side. Usually angels could find anything that wasn't hidden by the language of the angels but John Winchester was hard for Lily to find without using too much power that would put her on the angel radar.

She was in Witness Protection after all.

When Lily pulled in at the hospital, she opened up her glove box and flicked through her ID's, pulling out her U.S Marshal badge and pinned it to her jacket. She got out of the car and headed inside.

A young doctor was behind the counter talking to one of the nurses. Lily brushed her long hair out of her face and leant up against the counter, clearing her throat. "Hi," she grinned, flashing him her most charming smile. "US Marshal Hannah Lucas, can I talk to someone in charge, please?"

The doctor looked her up and down. "Aren't you a little young to be a US Marshal?" he asked her.

Lily shrugged. "I'm older then I look, doctor," she grinned. That was certainly the truth. "I'm looking for this man," she told him, handing him a photo of her father. "Insurance card might have said John Winchester but credit cards would have said Bert Aframian. Might have come through anywhere between seven to ten days ago."

The doctor looked at the picture. "No, sorry, we've got nothing. He doesn't look familiar. And we've only had a couple of elderly men, roughly between seventy-ninety years old, brought in. Did this guy murder someone?"

"States Witness," Lily lied. "Can't really discuss much."

"Does this have anything to do with all the guys going missing around here?" the nursed asked.

Lily cocked her head to the side. "What guys?"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "It's a ghost story, a local legend, that's all."

"Which is?" Lily asked.

"Some woman got murdered out on Centennial decades ago," he told the hunter. "The kids all seem to think that she's still out there murdering people who pick her up when she hitchhikes."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right…if you say so I suppose. I mean ghosts, who the hell is crazy enough to believe in ghosts?"

The doctor chuckled. "True…so how long are you going to be in town?" he asked her.

"Not long enough," Lily shot back. She took the photo back, "thanks." She stuck the photo in her pocket and headed out to call Dean. When she got him, the elder Winchester told her to meet the two of them at the library.

She sighed and took her badge off before heading towards the library. Lily found the two boys fighting over the computer. She rolled her eyes and walked over to join them. "You two will never stop needing a babysitter, will you?" she chuckled. Lilly pulled up a seat beside them and leant on the table. "So, no one matching dad's description at the hospital so I put in a call with a friend of mine to check the whole state. He's a hunter so don't worry. I also heard a rumour."

"About a female hitchhiker who murders the guys that pick her up?" Sam asked.

Lily nodded. "The very same."

"Maybe she managed to get dad," Sam whispered.

Lily shook her head. "I doubt it." Plus, she would know if her father had been killed. She'd be able to sense it. And if he ghost had killed him, she would shred the bitch until there was nothing left, there was nothing better than consuming a vengeful spirit-well, maybe-but consuming a demon would make it seem like she was high on cocaine or something. "Find anything?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"A suicide in 1981, Constance Welch," Sam started to explain. "Twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drown in the river."

"Any reason why she took the swan dive?" Lily asked.

"Well an hour before they found her, she calls 911," Sam continued. "Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean and Lily raised their eyebrows.

Sam didn't seem to take notice. "_Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,_ said her husband Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked, pointing to the picture.

"Nope," Lily answered.

"It's where they found that kid, Troy's car," Sam answered.

"The missing kid?" she asked him. Lily cracked a grin. "Well-let's go take a look? I haven't had a Casper in months."

Sam shook his head. "For someone who has a toe in both lives, you sure like hunting."

Lily shrugged and pushed her chair back. "I love you, Sammy, but it's like riding a bicycle. You can stop doing it, doesn't mean you're gonna forget it. I just like doing both, little brother."

"Just the one car?" Dean asked.

Lily nodded. "Sure, just let me go grab a bag. I'd rather use my stuff than your trunk-I mean it's like your bedroom, Dean. Very disorganised."

Dean raised an eyebrow as the three of them headed out the door. "Hey, that's rude, Lily. I don't diss your trunk."

"That's because I'm organised," she shot back. "Moron."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Sam asked.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and headed over to her car.


End file.
